


The Little Things That Never Happened

by Nightranger45



Series: The Shadow of the Gods [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, And I enjoyed writing it, Arlathan, Bittersweet Ending, But not all the time, F/M, GOSH, I just finished a chapter, It had angst, Just me picking random prompts, Not AU, She was told to pay attention, So Lavellan played mother hen, Some solavellan, honestly I'm just doing whatever, i didn't mean it, we can offically add modern AU to this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightranger45/pseuds/Nightranger45
Summary: Every story has moments that never came to be.  People that never met.  Every story has things that could have been.  These are Atisha'ni's moments.





	1. Chapter 1

_Dialogue prompt found :[ http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/](http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/160795329588/i-im-sorry-i-cant-stop-them-im-not-strong)_

* * *

  **The Savior**

 

Lavellan put a barrier right at the door, focusing all of her vast store of mana to hold the door. For a brief moment she couldn’t help but find the humor in the situation. She felt a brief, but familiar prick of annoyance that she knew wasn’t her own.

 

‘ _Of course you would find humor in this… mess,’_ Knowledge huffed, before adding it’s power to hers.

 

“What are we going to do?” the question wasn’t fear filled, but it was clear that he didn’t prepare for Mythal’s death.

 

‘ _Who could. She was… everything. Not complaining though, glad she’s gone,’_ There was a thoughtful pause, _‘Sorry. Probably not the most consoling thing to hear.”_

 

Lavellan looked back at the priest turned god, “Your plan pretty boy, remember? I’m just here to make sure you don’t die.”

 

There was silence from behind her.

 

“I will need time. A lot of it.”

 

Lavellan felt her magic pools depleting quickly, “I- I’m sorry. Can’t stop them long enough for that. Best thing for you is to run, do whatever you need to when you aren’t being chased by power hungry mages.”

 

Fen’Harel went up to the Eluvian in the room then looked back at his rescuer and frowned, “What about you?”

 

Lavellan gave a way too casual smirk, “I’ll be fine.”

 

“You just said you couldn’t stop them.”

 

“Strong enough to buy you some time. Why do you care anyway? Not like we’re friends. Now go! Power hungry mages. Almost certain death. Depleting mana.”

 

The god nodded and without a second look back walked through the Eluvian.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear I'm planning on making all the chapters mostly unrelated, if they are I'll tell you in the notes

**Pt. 2 Dialogue prompt found:** <http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/160921573608/you-cant-threaten-me-i-cant-oh-wow-i>

* * *

 

He didn’t register it happening right up until he was pressed against the wall with a spell keeping him in place.

 

He looked around and leaning on a nearby was his assailant, her face was hidden in shadow by a hood, and she spoke in a casual tone, “You killed my people. Don’t do it again.”

 

Fen'harel snorted, “Or what? I am a **god** you can’t threaten me.”

 

“I can’t? Hmm and here I was thinking I just did. Sorry, I’ll speak slower for you so you’ll understand,” she pulled down her hood and stepped closer to him.

 

The casualness in her voice was gone and familiar golden eyes met his, “Touch or even _look_ at my people again, and I will remove every bone in your hand like digging bits of soup out. Because unlike the rest of my family, I don’t give a damn about whether Mythal is happy with me or not.”

 

The magic keeping him still was gone, and so was Mythal’s daughter.

 


	3. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Inquisition, Everyone survived Solas's spell AU.

 

Lavellan was sitting on the desk Varric used to spend the majority of his days, she was looking forward at the introductions with an emotionless expression.

 

Her golden eyes-

 

Not green, not anymore, that illusion was gone forever.

 

Her _golden_ eyes darted in his direction, they briefly met his, then her lips thinned and she pointedly looked away.

 

This would be an interesting two weeks.

 

But, if it kept the newly formed and extremely dangerous elven army from attacking, then he would be apart of these talks.

 

And judging by the fact that other leader or had either come themselves or sent a diplomat, then he would say that they thought the same.

 

 


	4. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Peace. Post Inquisition, Everyone survived Solas's spell AU
> 
> Prompt: http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/161062776118/what-have-you-done-to-piss-them-off-this-time

The whole gang was back together.

 

It was not how he’d hoped it would go when they originally separated all those years ago.

 

In fact it wasn’t even how he imagined the worst case scenario to go.

 

It was far worse.

 

They had all managed to find there way into the Herald’s Rest.

 

And of course it was empty.

 

The peace treaties and the fact that half of them hadn’t even been at Skyhold prevented them from having this.

 

But now, everyone was here.

 

And no one was saying a word.

 

Not even Cole, who looked like he was about to burst.

 

Then the spirit spoke, breaking the long silence, “The Evanuris are looking for you. They are angry.”

 

Chuckles snorted, “What did you do _now_ , El- Atisha?”

 

Tactfully ignoring the slip up she shrugged, “Maker knows. I’ve done a lot to piss them off,” she shrugged hopelessly, “Can’t do anything right.” It struck him right then how _tired_ she looked.

 

And clearly he wasn’t the only one.

 

Anger faded from faces and looks were exchanged.

 

Tiny clapped his hands loudly and grinned, “Who wants a drink?”

 

The atmosphere seemed to relax and slowly, _slowly_ , his friends seemed to come to a general agreement.

 

They would question her later.

 

For now there were drinks, a card game to play, and stories to be told.

 

 

 

 


	5. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Trespasser scene.
> 
> Prompt: http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/161170334703/did-you-ever-care-for-me-at-all-you-were-my

 

Solas read the report once.

 

Twice.

 

A third time.

 

He put down the paper on his desk and closed his eyes.

 

He had lied, and she had known that whole time.

 

He had thought himself alone.

 

But she had been there.

 

She managed to hide the truth and he never even _suspected._

 

What was he supposed to feel?

 

Anger?

 

He couldn’t. He had tried to do the same.

 

She was one of his people.

 

She could have told him.

 

She had so many opportunities. 

 

So did he though.

 

She made the world brighter.

 

He loved her.

 

_She was the daughter of Mythal._

 

She would understand.

 

* * *

 

 

“No.”

 

He staggered back as if he had been punched.

 

She stepped closer to him.

 

“I can’t let you destroy this world.”

Her eyes betrayed no emotion.

 

“Did you ever care for me? Was it all a trick to get close to me?”

 

She blinked and a flash of hurt showed, but only for a second.

 

“You were my mission,” her hand went to rest on his cheek and her face softened, she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss, “I would have never hurt you. Nor was it my intention to stop your plans. Not at the time at least.”

 

“That is not what I meant.”

 

“It’s all that matters.”

 

Maybe, that was his answer. But he had to ask, “And now?”

 

She stepped away, she was obviously struggling to keep her emotions hidden and her eyes never met his, “I don’t want to stop you.” her voice sounded pained.

 

He took a sharp breath.

 

Her eyes met his, “But, you are not the only person bound by duty.”

 

Solas nodded, “I see.”

 

They both stood there, in front of the Eluvian, knowing that this would be the last time they saw each other as allies.

 

Solas turned to the mirror preparing to make his exit.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He turned around, “For what?”

 

She held our her hand, the one that would’ve been cut off had she not known to not let his magic settle in her soul, “You could have used it to kill me. So, thank you.”

 

He nodded and walked into the Eluvian.

 

 

 

 


	6. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost the link for this one. Modern AU.

"I expected your kisses to be more... aggressive," he managed, breathless and dazed.

 

She smiled, it was sinful and sweet at the same time, and then she leaned in again, kissing him the same way she had before, honeyed and slow.

 

"Kissing is a different war," she murmured against his lips. Her mouth dipped to down, to his jawline and throat, "I play to win."

 

His breath hitched, "That's preposterous. You can't win at kissing." Besides this didn't feel like losing. This felt fantastic.

 

She hummed against his throat and he heard a familiar click of handcuffs.

 

Lavellan backed away from him, USB in hand.

 

"No," she agreed, "You can't win at kissing. I can win at stealing the USB though." She tapped his nose with the stolen information, with an entirely too mocking playfulness. "The kissing was nice though,"she added, "We should do it again some time."

 

 


	7. Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the events of DA:I

"Please?"

The spymaster said nothing as she walked to the Chantry being followed by her old tutor.

"Pretty please?"

She entered the war room and went to the spot she had claimed for herself, with a smug expression.

"I'll do anything."

She handed relevant reports to Cullen and Josephine who both, along with the Herald was watching with confused expressions, "Oh?"

It was probably her tone of voice or maybe even the fact that she spoke, but suddenly Lavellan went from pleading to suspicious, "Within reason. Of course."

Leliana allowed the elven woman to see her expression. A small smirk that said she had the upper hand, that she had _won_.

The spymaster held out her orders.

And after a moment Lavellan, grudgingly, took it.

Leliana smiled, "Be polite when you get the information. I may have use for him afterward," there was a moment of complete silence before she spoke again, a hint of smugness in her voice, "Welcome to the Inquisistion. I will see to it that your request will be here when you get back."

Lavellan bowed slightly and mockingly, "I will be as polite as I possibly can."

The elven women sullenly walked into the tavern and sat across from the red-head.

* * *

She was met with a frown, "You said you would be polite."

"I did not! I said I would be as polite as possible. If you wanted me to do better than that then you should have just told me to lie.

"You threw him down a moat."

 "And that was me being polite."

They heard a snickering from the dwarf at the table next to them.

Leliana sighed, "Is this how its going to be the whole time?"

"Yes."

 "We will have to work on your manners then."


	8. Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern/supernatural AU.
> 
> Prompt : http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/162521061163/can-i-offer-you-another-drink-the-vampire

Trevelyan straightened his tie and took a deep breath. His first mission for the Inquisistion. The most famous vampire hunting agency in Thedas.

He could not mess this up.

Another breath.

He walked into the bar and looked around for his target.

There she was, he strode purposefully towards her ignoring the wanting looks given to him.

“Can I offer you a drink?” he smiled, charming and hopeful all the while moving closer and offering his neck. The target, an elven woman with black hair and golden eyes barely deigned to look at him. She drew him close with the blind carelessness someone might show to a trusted friend.

He winced at the teeth sinking into his neck, but he drew his weapon all the same. A hand caught his wrist, and he heard a teasing voice, “Save some for the rest of us,” the other vampire squeezed his wrist in warning. “You’re going to damage the human’s throat.”

His target rolled her eyes, “Considering he was planning to slit mine,” she replied, “I’m not too concerned.” Even so, she pulled back after one last nip, skimming his neck in warning. “What? You didn’t think I noticed? I’m insulted.”

The other vampire, a male, crossed his arms. “You just don’t care?”

“Would’ve gotten me out of this.” she gestured around her sighing.

“You could at least try and take assassination attempts seriously.”

She sighed again, but seemed to focus, if reluctantly, on the hunter, “Walking refreshments, it’s just tacky. Don’t you think it’s a bit beneath you? You’re better than this,” she put a hand on Trevelyan’s shoulder, “I know you are.”

That is not,” the other vampire bit out, “What I meant by take him seriously.”

His target frowned at the other, “Well. I think you weren’t very clear.” she looked at Trevelyan, frown fading into a motherly expression, “Now. I’m gonna let you go. But only if you promise to never sell yourself as food ever again. It’s unbecoming.”

The other vampire groaned and the vampire hunter nodded.

She smiled, “Good!”

And Aiden Trevelyan walked out of the vampire bar not only with his life, but with a lock of her hair. The only proof required to get his next mission.


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Inquisition.
> 
> Prompt: http://simplewritingtips.tumblr.com/post/152171000015/dual-dialogue-prompts

After everything was said and done she visited them at the prison he made for them.

His agents reported it several times but this was the first time they came at the same time.

Solas stood back at the entrance that led to the large room that held the cells. Ni and Anduril were already giving goodbyes, despite the fact that Ni had only come fifteen minutes earlier.

Anduril gave a sad smile and softly spoke, “I love you big sister.”

Lavellan’s nose scrunched, “Ew. Feelings.”

The caged sister laughed and retreated further into her cell as Lavellan got up to leave.

When the eldest passed him on her way out she gave a polite nod and a strained smile.


	10. Keeper of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Inquisition
> 
> Prompt: http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/162776823953/i-really-love-all-of-your-old-god-prompts

The god approached her shrine with an almost childlike curiosity. She hesitated a distance away before stepping closer, “Aneth ara da’len.”

The child looked up from her task of tidying the shrine, “Aneth ara haren.”

The god sat next to the child, “I was given the understanding that the dalish do not worship Amelan’las anymore.”

“We don’t. She abandoned us.”

“Then should you be spending so much time at the shrine of a dead god? She can’t help anymore.”

The child sighed, as if she heard this question a thousand times, “I’m not looking for her help,” she replied as she continued to clean the abandoned shrine. She took flowers out of the basket near her and replaced them with withered ones. “I like it here, it’s peaceful.” The child looked at the god with narrowed eyes, “Why are you here? At the shrine of a useless god.”

A smiled tugged at the corners of Atisha’s lips, “I like it here too,” the old god replied. “There are pretty flowers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aneth ara- Elven greeting/ Literally-my safe place  
> Da'len-child, young person  
> Amelan’las- Keeper/Protector of Hope  
> Haren-Elder


	11. The Dread Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Inquisition 
> 
> Prompt: http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/162154473973/im-an-old-god-the-creature-snarled-stop

There was a tense moment of silence after he shifted into his wolf form.

She stared at him her face unreadable.

That was thirty minutes ago, and he wished she had said nothing at all. The silence was preferable to her endless _cooing_. As if he was a baby!

"I am a god," the Dread Wolf snarled still unable to shift back into his human form, "Stop cooing at me like I'm some pure, pastel woodland creature."

She smiled, "But you're so cute."

He growled, "How do you find this form cute? Dalish would cower in fear! Templars would call me an abomination! I am not  _cute_ ."

With a deadpan expression the Herald replied, "Well apparently that is a matter of debate."


	12. Courtship: The Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://if-we-re-talking-stories.tumblr.com/post/165585120910/you-got-lost-trying-to-find-the-restroom-yes
> 
> The second part of Courtship

He raised a brow at the woman in front of him, “You got lost trying to find a chamber-pot?”

 

She looked around and nodded, “Yes.”

 

“And you ended up in the middle of the Lady Mythal’s forbidden garden?”

 

She nodded again, “Yes.”

 

Solas crossed his arms and raised his brows, the stranger with the familiar face seemed completely unaware of how guilty she looked, “Can you explain yourself?”

 

She smiled hopefully, “I was hoping an attractive priest of Mythal would show up and save me?”

 

Solas guffawed.

 

At his reaction her smile grew pleased, “And it worked! Thank you so much for the help, sir, but I _really_ should be going.” she leaned in conspiratorially, “Heard this garden’s forbidden.”

 

With that she turned around, not in the direction of the exit, and went along her merry way. With the young priest of Mythal too surprised to stop her.


	13. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-fall
> 
> Prompt: http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/163145559318/are-you-trying-to-seduce-me-that-depends-on

Lavellan turned her head towards the former priest of Mythal with a teasing expression, “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“That depends on if it’s working or not,” he replied with a lazy grin. Fen’harel tilted his head down and he wet his lips nervously. “Is it?”

“Mother wouldn’t be pleased,” she warned, still teasing, “You get raised into godhood and the first thing you do is try to get her daughter into bed? Think of the frown.”

“It is not my intention to have you so soon.” he said stepping his confidence lessening as he stepped closer to her.

Ni raised a brow, her eyes turning sharper as she seemed to stare into his soul, “Surprising,” she said finally, “Tell me how long did it take you to write?”

The god stayed silent.

She shrugged at his lack of an answer, “It was nice.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ve never been courted. Not properly anyway. It always seemed so pointless.” sensing rejection he started to move away, but her hand caught his wrist. “However, I think that the company would make it seem less so.”

The young Fen’harel felt his heart burst, and he cleared his throat as if to hide the smile threatening to show, “Of course. I will call on you soon then?”

“Yes, I think that would be appropriate.” her expression was one of careful neutrality, as if she were preparing for him to take all his words back.

He nodded and made to bow, but was stopped short by Ni. At his confused look she smiled, “Gods don’t bow.” 

“Of course. Have a nice evening.” he turned awkwardly, not used to the informality, and walked towards his room.


	14. Courtship: Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Courtship series, so obviously pre-fall.

**Prompt:**

[Here is the prompt](https://oopsprompts.tumblr.com/post/166146503086/a-woman-has-needs-sir-and-right-now-i-very-much)

 

They had become enemies.

Unavoidable, really.  Sad though.

_'She loses the love of her life. And simply calls it sad. I will never understand the people of the world.'_

The door burst open and Solas walked through the door, his shoulders slumped and feet dragged. 

Regret suited him.

However, it did not suit her.  She smirked, "Fen'harel.  Whatever can I do for you?"

His jaw clenched, "You have been disrupting my operations."

_'Ah... the boy is here to kill you.'_

Ni raised a brow, "I am? Well. This is rather awkward isn't it?"

"Yes."

She felt his aura retreat, _'He's going to try and blast you with all his magic,'_ Knowledge laughed, _'The poor dear.'_

Knowledge strengthened the fade around her, and Atisha raised her own gathered her own aura, though she did it subtly, "Well," she stood up. "If we are to discuss problems with each other then I have one need that has to be addressed."

He clasped his hands behind his back and raised a brow.

"You see..." she began, "I've had this need to break every bone in your body." She let her aura out like a whip.

He cried out in pain.

Her hands were engulfed in ice. His held fire.

She attacked first, the ice in her hand drawing a wall of spikes that pushed him near the door.  Knowledge whispered in her mind, _'Careful now. We still need him alive.'_

A fireball hit the wall next to her. _'I am well aware of what we need Knowledge! Now if you'll kindly shut up, I'm kind of busy right now!'_

The air around her stiffened and she made a break for the window. Carelessly throwing ice in his direction.

She jumped out, and transformed into her preferred form, escaping into the night.

They used to love each other.

He carried around an engagement ring and she pretended that she didn't already know.

They used to love each other.

She landed on the roof with a sudden crash.

The sobs shook her shoulders and echoed throughout all of Arlathan.

They used to love each other.

She felt Knowledge's discomfort, until finally it said, _'You are enemies now.  It was unavoidable. It... is very sad though.'_ the spirit repeated those words like a mantra, repeated them until she calmed.

They used to love each other.

They had become enemies.

Unavoidable, really.  Sad though.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to say that after I finish the series I'll put the Courtship chapters in order after I finish it all. Oh and started pressing buttons and made an actual link. Yay!


	15. Courtship: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquisistion  
> Last of the Courtship series

**Prompt[here](https://oopsprompts.tumblr.com/post/167192036786/you-are-vastly-overestimating-the-emotional-and)**

 

* * *

 

 

Solas should have been gone by now, _should have_ being the key.  Yes he had his duty. And yes his foci was destroyed.  But... one more night of being trusted wouldn't hurt him.  And the Inquisitor's friend was supposed to be there tonight.  The one that he was constantly being compared to.  'The other elf' as everyone else had dubbed her.

 

Cadash seemed to enjoy talking about how they would make a good match.  Not that it mattered to him.  He just wanted to see if she's as good as the Inquisitor said.  Speaking of which...

 

"I simply don't understand amatus. You've won the battle. We're going to the victory party. And you're talking about an elven woman that _might_ catch our dear unwashed hobo's attention?" Dorian sighed, "You've just defeated a self-proclaimed _god_ for Maker's sake."

 

Cadash laughed and squeezed his lover's hand, "I am a generous soul." he looked back at him with a wink, "As is she."

 

Cassandra made the 'ugh' sound, "This is becoming unbearable."

 

Cole appeared next to her, "I like her.  She will help. She has already helped."

 

Cadash gestured towards the spirit, "See! Cole approved. Says everything you need to know."

 

"Yeah," Sera snickered, "Bet there'll be shouts of 'elven glory' by the end of the night." she suddenly looked disturbed at the thought.

 

"I dunno," said Blackwall, face screwed up thoughtfully, "If the Inquisitor's description is accurate, then I'll doubt she'll let it get that far."

 

Solas let his eyes roll as a debate started between Blackwall and Bull. He pretended not to notice Varric's growing smirk as they got closer to Skyhold.

 

* * *

The party was hurried.  But, despite that, well done.

 

He sat in a corner near the door to his rotunda, watching the festivities lazily.  It wasn't until an elven woman in a hood entered the main hall did he pay attention.  Cadash walked towards her arms open wide in greeting, a few of the inner circle trailed behind as curious as he was.

 

She was guided by Cadash to him. Once they stopped, he spoke in an unnecessarily dramatic voice, "Ellana, may I introduce... the handsome, if slightly aged apostate who is lonely. Probably. And... Solas, the lovely Ellana."

 

She laughed, it was a quiet and somewhat familiar sound. When she his eyes grew wide, "Well, interesting introduction. But, I'm afraid it's necessary," she took off her hood and a face that was so painfully familiar greeted him. "Solas."

 

For a moment he knew he was gaping, and looking back, he knew he looked like a fish out of water, but he found his voice, "Hello."

 

She was different of course. The glamour that she had even before had changed to fit the times, she was smaller like the modern elves, older looking, though only slightly from when he last saw her, and her eyes... green instead of gold.  It was... surreal.

 

Cadash broke the spell by coughing forcefully and then speaking, "How do you know each other?"

 

She looked towards him and lied smoothly, "I told you I once suffered nightmares yes?"

 

The Inquisitor nodded, "Solas was very helpful in stopping them."

 

She looked at him, gratefully, politely, oh, but he could _feel_ her anger, "I am still grateful to this day."

 

The Inquisitor seemed to want more, but nothing was offered, "Oh. Well... than I'll leave you guys alone. To catch up." he left, clearly expecting more.

 

She raised a brow, a silent question, _Is there anywhere to talk privately?_ , he nodded and guided her to his rotunda.  Silent with even its resident spymaster at the festivies.

 

Once they were there and the area had been protected from prying eyes and ears he spoke, "Why am I just finding out?"

 

She had perched on his desk, head tilted, "About what?"

 

"About you! Being alive! I thought I was the last! You had no right to-"

 

" _I_ had no right?" she laughed, it was bitter, "I _was_ the LAST! You were GONE. My family was mad. My allies were dead or dying. AND I WAS ALONE! So don't you _dare_ sit there and pretend you have the right to be angry!"

 

She was off of his table, staring him in the eye, refusing to look away.  She was right.  He had no right. He destroyed her world, he was going to do it again. He broke eye contact. She had settled back down.  Never did show emotion for long.

 

"I take it you have a 'plan'?" The question was tired, she sounded tired.

 

He couldn't reply.

 

"I want a decade."

 

"What?"

 

"I. Want. A. Decade." she crossed her arms, "I've had way more time to think about this, I can do it in a decade.  You will wait."

 

"And if I don't?"

 

She snorted, "Even before you lost your power I was older and stronger.  We both know that your only alive because of our past."

 

A stab to his heart. She slid off his desk, and caressed his cheek, before pulling him in for a quick and chaste kiss, "Ar lath ma, ma'sal. But if you interfere then I'm afraid you are vastly overestimating the emotional and tangible impact you have on my life.”

 

She walked towards the exit and then stopped at the door, "You will stay in the Inquisition."

 

And he did.

 

* * *

_Twenty Years Later..._

She managed it in nine years. 

 

Nine years.

 

The old council system that the Elvhen of old used was back, though she made sure no one could get to power through it, as her mother did.  Solas ended up being the one that its members went to when they needed advice.  Which seemed to also be a part of her plan. 

 

He had not seen her since her fledgling country had stabilized.

 

Spirits darted between his legs.  Cole appeared next to him, "She is safe."

 

Solas sighed, a spirit of Love sat on his other side.

 

It sighed, and spoke, "Such a doomed thing.  I wish you could let go.  Both of you."

 

He smiled bitterly, "So do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny story, my computer crapped out half way through this and I had to write it twice. I cried.
> 
> Ar lath ma, ma'sal: I love you my soul.


	16. Sister of the Shadow 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add and rearrange to the Courtship series later, but for now a three part addition to this story.
> 
> Prompt:https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/163492043986/writing-prompt-212

The young Andruil rose to her tiptoes to see on her sister’s desk, where Ni was writing with a furious intent. Her golden eyes focused, and far too serious for a child her age.

 

“What is that?”

 

Atisha’ni looked up as if she just noticed the younger girl, and then she looked back down and with a simple casualness said, “I’m drafting a constitution and national anthem for the empire I’ll inevitably have in my dominion.”

 

“Oh. Afterward do you want to play war?”

 

Ni shrugged as she wrote, the only form of ‘yes’ she gave these days.  Andruil smiled and dragged her sister away the moment it was announced that the work was done.

  
  
  



	17. Sister of the Shadow 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, all of this series was from the first prompt.

Andruil watched the festivities with a pleased smile. Drinking, dancing, brawling, and a hunt tomorrow. Her engagement party was exactly as she wanted it to be.

“Congratulations, sister.” Andruil turned her head as Ni positioned herself next to the her younger sibling. Ni nodded a slight form of greeting, “Who would have thought it? My little sister, marrying, and seems only yesterday you were dragging me out to play war.”

Anduril made to reply but stopped as she began her sentence, because it had been only yesterday. Or it should be. The mere fact of their immortal lives was that time passed, and unavoidable truth that everyone knew.

But here they were, grown up and living. Changed in ways that she never even thought of. She was a god. She was getting married. She was feared and powerful. And her sister…

Her sister looked tired. The raven hair she inherited with the rest of her mother’s looks dulled and her fiery eyes had dark circles underneath them. Ni’s brows furrowed with, making her seem centuries older, “Is everything alright Andruil?” 

The younger sister smiled, pushing back her worries as she said, “Yes. I am glad you attended sister.”

Ni relaxed and gave a warming smile, “As am I.”


	18. Sister of the Shadow 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last installment of this series

Andruil was forced to her knees as the quickling spoke, “And in accordance with the treaty negotiated by Fen’harel and the newly reformed Inquisition, as well as their political patrons… the Evanuris, to be treated however the Inquisitor judges fit.”

 

She snarled at the traitor as he watched with a set expression beside the  _ durgen’len  _ man on the throne. 

 

The proceedings passed in a haze of anger and desperation, but it was decided that she and her family would be imprisoned for the rest of their immortal lived.  They were already chained together, all that was next was putting them in a box to be transported.

 

Anduril was put in the back, where a small window resided, she saw the Inquisition as she left. The  _ durgen’len _ , with a human man on the right side and Solas on the left, a woman gripping his hand.  And… Ni, behind them all. 

 

Anduril’s vision blurred, her feral howl heard by all of Skyhold.


	19. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Inquisition
> 
> Prompt:https://allthingsprompting.tumblr.com/post/163676472478/character-a-b-what-motivates-you-character-b

Hawke smiled widely and looked at the warden, “It’s such an honor,” they leaned forward,”What motivates you Amell?”

 

Alix blinked at the sudden question, but after a moment she replied, “My ambition and desire is to push the people of Thedas forward in a good direction.”

 

Hawke looked toward the Inquisitor, “And you Atisha?”

 

“Oh.” the Inquisitor thought, “An unhealthy mix of spite, pettiness, the thirst for vengeance, and pure, relentless rage.” 

 

Someone snorted in the background.


	20. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is crack. No point of reference in the time can explain this.
> 
> Prompt: http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/163071190788/how-the-hell-are-you-two-friends-c-stared-at

The Inquisitor’s inner circle looked at Solas and his ‘colleague’ as they argued passionately with each other at the dinner table.  

 

After several long minutes of everyone giving each other disbelieving looks it was Bull who spoke, “How the hell are you two friends?  I mean no offense but you guys really don’t seem like you get along.”

 

They stopped arguing both turning their attention to bull before saying in unison, “We aren’t. Keep your friends close and enemies closer.”

 

“Intimately close,” Solas continued in a matter of fact voice, “Seduce your enemies.” 

 

“Marry your enemies and poison the wedding cake.” said Ni, “Boom.”

 

Solas frowned, “I’m not agreeing to marry you if you’re bringing the wedding cake into it, that’s just unnecessary.”

 

“I agree,” Ni replied solemnly, “I went too far. I apologize.”

 

“Please forget he asked,  “ Cullen said with a disturbed expression.


	21. Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AUish, not really stated but that's what I had in mind. Oh! And Alistair is a villain, kind of.

**Prompt[here](http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/167193324328/how-could-you-do-this-im-a-terrible)**

* * *

 

 

"How could you do this?"

 

Alistair blinked.  There was a woman.  At his desk.  Reading his formula.

 

"Well..." he scratched his head, "I'm a terrible person?"

 

She shook her head, launching up from his seat, _his seat_ , bet its all messed up now. He had it perfectly adjusted and everything.

 

She interrupted his thoughts, "No-well, yes, probably, but I mean literally how.  What are your calculations? This is..." she trailed off, eyes wide as if it were a great work of art, "incredible."

 

The criminal raised a brow, "So, I take it you _aren't_ going to turn me in?"

 

"Well I was. But this formula needs to be improved first." she handed it to him, "I'll come back. Soon. Make it better."

 

Alistair snorted, "And why would I listen to you?"

 

"Because you are a horrible criminal. And I am an excellent one. So you work on the death formula, I'll keep Wardens, monarchs, and even the ancient god who recently came back to life off your back." she smiled gave him the formula and walked out as if she owned the place.

 

* * *

 

He didn't see her again for another two years.  But, she kept to her word.  There wasn't a single person who disrupted his operation.  She smiled sweetly and asked for the death formula.  He got it three weeks later with a thank you card.

 

 

* * *

Three weeks and he realized that his formula helped save the world.

 

He practically heard Morrigan's sneer as she told how incompetent of a villain he was.

 


	22. The Twisted and the Cured.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime after the Evanuris are released.

**Prompt:**

[Right here.](http://writeroftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/166343322632/so-whats-your-plan-for-the-angry-god-get-up)

* * *

 

 

The story of Amelan’las was an old one.  She rose up with the rest of her family, she protected like Mythal.  She led children away from danger. She helped Fen’harel along his path of destruction. And apparently,  she  _ loved _ getting herself in large amounts of danger.  

 

The creature in front of them used to be Elgar’nan.  It was now a rabid monster with the title and power of a god. And it guarded the cure.  The Warden sighed and looked at the elf beside them, “So what’s your plan for the angry god?”

 

Her question was rewarded with a smirk and dangerous look in the former god’s eyes, “Get up close and poke it with a stick.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Strangely enough, it worked.  The Warden and the God parted afterwards, the god giving a careless wave and a rabid god on a magical leash like it was a normal thing.

 

Years later The Warden would be asked one question several times:

 

“Is it true Amelan’las helped you?”

 

All of those times the answer was a simple ‘yes’.

 

It wasn’t until she was visiting Skyhold and came across Anduril, completely sane--unlike her father--asked the famous and tiring question did The Warden elaborate, “Yes. Though she didn’t kill your father.”

 

Several people looked up sharply. It was the tall elven man, Solas, that spoke, “Elgar’nan isn’t dead?”

 

The Warden shrugged, “Not that I saw.  It’s been years though, and she never told me what she was doing.”

  
The Inquisitor sighed, “I think  _ we _ do. And it’s not good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know that its not out of character for me to go a large span of time without updating, and usually its because I'm busy. But, believe it or not this time it was because I didn't like any of the prompts that I looked at, so I've decided that if you, that's right, you, want to see something all you have to do is tell me! Just tell me the characters, time frame, and if you want a sentence/situation you specifically want to see, and I will do it. So that way I'll have a prompt when my usual prompt-getting means fail me.


	24. Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-fall

**Prompt:**

**[Right here](https://theunamazingauthor.tumblr.com/post/168875296659/dialogue-prompt-133) **

Lavellan looked up at her betrothed, wiggled her brows and said, “So tell me my dear, what do you think?”

Fen’Harel rolled his eyes, “I think you are insane.”

A scoff, “Please, I am many things; enigmatic, intelligent, eccentric-”

“Insufferable…”

She smiled with gratitude, “Ah yes. Insufferable, but not insane. Our marriage contract will be destroyed by the end of the night.”

And so it was. Her strange gunk, that he didn’t think she needed was invaluable, the bees practically carried her plan to success, and the talking quill seemed to know exactly what to say.

He almost pitied the man who had to deal with Mythal's anger.


	25. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Origins

**Prompt:**

**[Do I even need to say 'here' by now?](https://robotic-writing.tumblr.com/post/169368605781/why-do-you-smell-like-contemptment-and-betrayal) **

 

Flemeth approached slowly, with her usual catlike grace.  And an air of victory. 

 

"Ni. What are you doing here?"

 

Lavellan snorted, "Well, I'm not saving the world. Surprisingly. You think this means the humans will be self-suficent from now on?"

 

"Perhaps. Though the Warden's _did_ have help."

 

"Damn." the younger Elvhen raised a brow, but it wasn't her that spoke. Instead, a nearby tree did, "Why do you smell like contemptment and betrayal?"

 

Flemeth smirked. Lavellan sighed.

 

"I trust it went well then?"

 

A nod from her mother.

 

"Well then. All we have to do is wait."

 

 

 


	26. Did You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Fall Arlathan

**Prompt:**

**[Look at me!](http://happylilprompts.tumblr.com/post/152194943225/did-you-guys-do-the-frick-frack-no-the) **

 

When Lavellan got back home she didn't expect the two eyes looking at her expectantly.

 

It was Telan who spoke, "Did you guys do the frick frack?"

 

Her eyes widened, "No."

 

"The crickity crack?"

 

Garel interrupted, "Please stop."

 

“The thingamabob? The slip n’ slide? The shake and bake?”

 

"Creators! Please stop! We didn't do anything." She marched past them both and went into her room.

 

A few hours later they learned that Fen'harel had been assassinated.

 


	27. The Time Traveler from Tevinter

**Prompt:[Right ](https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/172727436921/writing-prompt-449)here.**

 

To this day he will _always_ blame Felix.  After all, it was _Felix_ who was out late. It was _Felix_ who wanted him talk about his father's work. Though... he will admit that it was definitely _his_ fault for wanting to show off. Which is why he ended up in some random cottage.

One hundred years in the _past_.

To be honest the elven woman and her son _seem_ to be taking it well. And common hasn't changed _too_ much since then, so communication isn't much of a problem.

It was finding a way back.

* * *

 

The mother was out, getting materials for his spell, she'd left the son in his not so capable hands.

"You know... mother doesn't really like people knowing this, but I'm _really_ old."

He raised a brow, "Oh really?"

"Mmhm. I don't remember much anymore, but I can remember some things like why I'm solid and what I'm going to help do someday" he paused thoughtfully, "I like you better than all the other people I've met."

“Really? Even with all the princes and politicians and inventors you’ve encountered?” The Altus asked.

“Well you’ve seen them too, they’re not all too exciting. History makes them out to be _much_ more interesting than they truly are. Also, mother says we have to be nice to people we might meet again. A hundred years isn't that long, I wouldn't be surprised if I saw you."

The boy grew quiet after that, and with the materials his mother gave as well as the amulet that Alexius uses. He found himself home and safe, right at the moment where he left.

Neither him or Felix mentioned that they'd solve the problem with the current formula for time traveling to Alexius. Both were young and afraid of the repercussions 

If it was somehow found out, he would blame Felix. And then thank him. Because without that mistake as a kid he wouldn't have known what the love of his life looked like as a young child.

Dorian moved the hair out of his lover's eye, kissed him on the forehead, and then went back to sleep.


End file.
